


Aquarius

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Kylo, F/M, loves himself a Earth girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: A young woman from the planet Earth captures the eyes (and heart) of the The New and First Emperor of the Galaxy, Kylo Ren. As her life now becomes very important in humanity and those throughout the galaxy, she’s thrust into the world of unknowns. Living amongst the stars.





	1. The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> **Some chapters will be in Reader POV, Kylo POV, or both.**
> 
> Summary: The New and First Emperor of the Galaxy and Master of Ren, Kylo Ren lands on Planet Earth to add on to his ever-expanding empire. Although this divided planet may seem like a waste and used up time, there’s something there that seems to be a trade-off. Or someone.

KYLO'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

We landed on this strange planet. It was extremely far from our galaxy, but I had to expand. It was my duty as Emperor. My men and I exited the ship, seeing a mass of people and guns. Expected. Hux began his speech as the crowds thought began to grow loud. Except for one. It was the only one calm and understanding. I searched the crowd looking for the soul. Her soul, beautiful just as her mind was. I growled as I was turned away to the present matter of taking over her planet. Clearly, war was frequent between all on this planet and would do no justice but make us weak. I turned to the General who was now pressuring their leaders. “This planet would do us no good.” He screwed his face “And why not Emperor?” He said not wanting to cause a scene. “They are weak and useless if they can’t stand united. I’m surprised they haven’t destroyed themselves already.” We both turned to one of the leaders as his mind was clear. Scared of what was happening and scared of hearing the truth. We began to leave as Hux asked: “Would you like to enslave it or destroy it?” I stopped unsure of the choice as I felt her presence again. It was closer this time. I walked passed Hux and searched for her. “You.” I pointed. “M-me?” She asked nervously. I nodded and she slowly walked to me. She was beautiful. Her dainty, slender form even with nerves seemed to walk on air. Her skin glowed as if the sun held her close. As she got closer I could see her eyes. They were dark. So dark. “You’re very beautiful.” Her breath hitched. “Thank you.” She tried to hide her blush. “You’re also very intelligent and a young woman that knows what she wants.” I lifted her chin up. “You will come with me.” She stepped back and a million thoughts flooded her mind. “For what?” General Hux cut her off before she could even speak. I turned to him “As my wife. She will be the first Empress of the First Order and the Galaxy.” With a sudden burst of energy, she walked up to me “What if I say no?” “You alone hold the future of the world with your answer,” I stated. She gulped and looked back. The conflict was strong within her. She looked up at me and asked “Can I talk to you? Please?” I nodded and walked inside the building once again as she followed. Hux began to follow and her thought was loud ‘Why is he following?’ “General. Alone.” He scoffed and went back standing in front of the building.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You have caught the Emperor’s eyes and mind. Your decision to go or stay will determine the fate of Earth and its people. With a spark of bravery, you decided to see who this ‘man’ was.

KYLO'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

 

We entered the room and she stood in front of me. I was very impressed with the close proximity we were at despite her feelings. “If this is going to happen, can I see you without your mask?” If it was anyone else I would have refused, but she was my future wife. As I removed my helmet I heard her faint voice echo “I need to look you in the eye. **”** I felt exposed, I’ve never liked showing my face, especially with the scar. But, after her saying that I felt weak. I knew that my eyes couldn’t hide my emotions, so I looked passed her. I felt a warm feeling creep on the side of my face to see her hand on my cheek. A low hum left my lips, unaware that my eyes had closed and I was now nuzzling into her palm. I quickly opened my eyes, grasped her hand and moved it away. I couldn’t look away only searching in her eyes, unbelievable amazement as to what was in front of her. ‘So beautiful’ I flinched at her thought. “You wouldn’t think that if you knew everything I’ve done”. I shook my head getting out of her trance. “Your thoughts are loud.” I stepped back. “But it’s true.” She furrowed her brows. “How? You don’t believe it either?” I asked her. She looked down avoiding my eyes, there was an innocent presence about her. “But you are,” I told her. I began walking to her but stopped when she shifted back. It was more like stalking than walking. “Everything about you is beautiful. Not just your physical appearance, but your mind, soul, and aura. That’s what drew me to you. You’re naive to the fact that you can build and destroy worlds. What you possess doesn’t have enough words to describe how fascinating it is or how much this world doesn’t deserve you.” We stared at each other for a moment. She intrigued me. She was something new I wanted to explore. Her mind & soul so complex and colorful. She was so beautiful. And I wanted her all to myself in my own Galaxy. “You will come with me?” Her brows furrowed as she couldn’t determine if it was a statement or a question. I made my way closer and held out my hand. I removed my glove, extending it back. She just looked over it. From the silence in the room, you could hear her rapid heartbeat. Tentatively she walked over still gawking at the hand as if it was a weapon. She raised her hand above mine, so we were now palm to palm. I looked down at her and could see tears well in her eyes. So many things flashed through her mind, her childhood, family, friends, and her future on this planet. She glanced up at me and then back at the hand, with the curious thought if she was better off having a future somewhere instead of this toxic planet. She laid her hand flat. Her hands were so small and fragile, my thumb brushed over the back of her hand, feeling her smooth skin on my calloused fingers gave me a sensation. A sigh escaped my lips, in result tightening my grip, I didn’t want to let go. She winced at the feeling. I didn’t deserve everything that was her, but I was going to keep it


	3. Good-Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After making the decision to leave with Kylo Ren to save the people Earth, you granted permission to say goodbye to your family.

KYLO'S POV

* * *

“Can I at least say goodbye?” Her voice faltered as she tried to keep up her bravery as all eyes were on her. “I hope this won’t be an all-day thing, we are required to be doing other things than finding you a _wife_ , Ren.” Hux walked out behind her, and received a cold deep breath from her. “He’s right. We will travel to your home and then we will depart.” I turned to be pressed with six of their officers. One bold one stepped forward “We’ll get her there safe and fast.” I stepped forward. “Do you think we will be insufficient in this mission?” I stretched my hand out, the man rose and began clawing at his neck. I could feel the fear arise from everyone as they witnessed the scene in front of them. “No… We can… Cars!” He whispered. Immediately, she sprinted forward. “They’ll drive me home. That’s it! Let him go! It’s just another city! Your ship would just be in the way.” She said as we were now face to face. I let him go and she, as well as the officers raced to his side. A string of sorry’s escaped her lips. “Give us the coordinates of your home and I will pick you up to take you home.” She seemed to lose color at my choice of words and just nodded.

* * *

READER'S POV

* * *

 

I sat in the back of the police car, replaying the recent events. ‘I will pick you up to take you home’, I shivered at the thought. I was being threatened to leave. “Thank you.” I was torn from my thoughts as one of the officers spoke. Confusion filled my face. “For saving us. You’re very brave.” “This must’ve been very hard considering you’re still young. It’s admirable.” “The world is forever grateful for your decision. We will never forget your great sacrifice for our world.” The two officers began tag teaming on how brave and how I would be a legend for generations to come. Instead of replying, I opted for looking at the window, trying to memorize as much of this world as I could. I didn’t know how different it would be out there. I could still hear their sympathetic pick me ups as I closed my eyes. Was this really my choice, because no was right at the tip of my tongue. But everyone’s fate relied on me, and I could imagine if I would’ve said no, the hate my family and I would receive, the punishment, maybe even the death. We came to a stop, it was home, mostly everyone was waiting for me. I bolted from the back as soon as they opened the door and crashed into my mother. I felt to the ground because I couldn’t hold it together anymore. I knew I had to store my strength for whatever my new life presented me. I searched everyone’s face memorizing everyone’s face. Some were harder than others. Tears washed everyone’s face. It was unfair, as we all agreed what was happening. I was barely an adult, still a mere child. And that’s how my family saw me, no matter if I could vote, and have a job, and drive. I was their baby, who just entered a new chapter in life and it would be ripped away from there. They wouldn’t see me through my adult years, they wouldn’t see me graduate college, or get married, buy a house, or see me have kids, they wouldn’t see me evolve into the person they wanted me to be. I looked down to see all the bright eyes of my cousins who adored me. My heart dropped for my baby cousin, smiling at me as he was unaware of what was going on. I clenched onto him, we’ve grown so close in his brief two years of life and I was distraught that I wouldn’t see him turn into a handsome young man. The air soon became stale and I knew they were here. I turned to see their looming figures in front of the ship’s ramp. Still holding onto my cousin, I rose to my feet. “Is this really necessary?” My father asked. “Dad!” I whispered. The Emperor stepped forward, “I’m coming.” I handed my cousin off and kissed his forehead. I looked over everyone as we all mutually gave and received blessings of what’s to come. As I started on the ramp, I heard a small no and a push on my calf. Looking down, I saw his bright eyes once again. My heart dropped into my stomach, he finally realized he will never see me again and it killed me. “NO! I don’t want you to go!” He strained. I was frozen unaware of what to do. I didn’t want to break his heart even more so I couldn’t bring myself to pull him off. His parents came forward as he tried to fight with all his strength to keep me here. I looked over everyone once again, tears welled in my eyes as I quickly turned, pushing my way up the ramp.

 


	4. Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It is time to escort the chosen wife of the Emperor back to a galaxy far, far away. Unlike the rest of the crew, this is your first time flying through space, let alone a spaceship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in here talks about a scene from the movie Armageddon, hence the title, when they go into space. If you never saw the scene here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65I1AMRFdGo

READER'S POV

* * *

Soldiers in white armor lead me down a corridor, I kept my gaze forward, avoiding my ‘husband’ and his associates. Everything was silent, making their footsteps echo. We entered, what I presumed to be the pilot room. It only had a few seats, for the pilots and some passengers, but not as many as we were carrying. “You will sit next to the general.” He pointed to the empty chair next to the general already buckling himself in. I sat down and started doing the same until an image flashed in my head. Being a movie enthusiast is a blessing for references, but seemed to be a curse at this point. I couldn’t help but think about Owen Wilson in Armageddon, he never made it out, what if I didn’t make it out? All these possible death scenarios started to play in my head. A sudden grip around my whole torso pulled me out to be faced with that black mask. “That will not happen to you.” His mechanical voice came out somewhat annoyed yet sympathetic to my thought. I just nodded as he left to pilot the ship. The ship began to whir and I felt the lift-off, and my anxiety thought it would be a great time to have a panic attack. My ears started to clog and everything sounded as if it was in the water. I didn’t even realize I was hyperventilating, “Ren, calm your wife down!” The general emphasized the wife and reached out to point at me. As a reflex, I grabbed his hand squeezing as hard as I can. By the look on his face, I could tell he didn’t hold hands with many people. “What happens to us if we crash?” “Are you mad?!” “Everyone has helmets except for us!” I exclaimed, just before he could reprimand me, quickly changing his thought over to my statement. I was pretty positive I had just scared the living shit out of this twisted face of a man. Everyone was now looking at me panic, the man in black quickly paced towards me. I ripped the fasteners off and tried to run away, too scared of what would happen next. The general also removed his following suit of my “plan”. I tried to move, but quickly felt heavy and lightheaded. I looked up to see piercing blue eyes staring back at me in horror. I was going down. My vision began to blur, I grabbed my head trying to stop the spinning. The last thing I saw was leather outstretched hand in front of me.


	5. Soft Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After your dramatic outbreak, Kylo takes notice of how different the two of you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m very much undecided if I should make the parts longer or keep them short. I like them short because when I posted the first three, they were able to stand alone and I feel like that’s what I want for each of them,idk. But I think once I actually put all the finish parts up and finish a series I'll make it longer idrk.

KYLO'S POV

* * *

“Take her to the bunk,” I told the trooper. I looked at the scene that laid before me. I can’t believe she caused all this commotion. She laid sprawled on the floor with the General to her side in a state of confusion. My shoulders heaved as I constantly thought about it. I followed behind them down the hallway. I watched as they set her gently down on the cot and immediately went into the next room. I ignited my saber and broke almost everything including the door. I didn’t even realize I was screaming until the general made his way through the broken door. “As much as I would love to ridicule your childish behavior. I think you can say the past event was very traumatizing, but also how does one expect his _wife_ to sleep with him throwing one of his infamous tantrums?” Hux raised his brow. I deactivated my saber and walked passed him, bumping his shoulder. “Mature.” He scoffed. I walked into the bunks where she laid on the cot. Walking in there, was like walking into a cloud, soft. Everything was light, her aura even in her sleep was calming. Her mouth slightly opened and fingers lightly grasped the thin sheet that blanketed her. I wanted to peek at what she was dreaming, but I was afraid she might wake. I couldn’t help but stare. She was mine. I turned to see the General's broken gaze at her too. I cleared my throat and he wiped his sweaty palm to slick down his hair. “General, comm the ship and tell them to send maids and a dress to meet us at the outing station.” He nodded his head and walked away. I turned back around hearing the sound of a whimper, she was shivering. I took my cape off and slowly laid it on top of her. I sat across from her; I removed my helmet to get a better look at her. Her presence is soothing. I felt the calm rush over me and I couldn’t tell you the last time I felt this feeling. I gently entered her mind, there she was staring out the window drawing. Soft music played in the distance. Her hair fell gracefully to one side as she bit her lip in concentration. I couldn’t help but be captured by her essence. Every moment was like liquid, her soft hums carried the melody and me as I didn’t even realize I was walking towards her. Her legs bare and exposed propped up on the window, wiggling her toes, which earned a giggle. A slight smile crept on my face. But, then the music stopped and she seemed cautious. I snapped out of her mind to see her stirring. Little beads of sweat started to form on her forehead, my brows furrowed as I began cursing myself because I was most likely the cause of this nightmare. Immediately she shot up. All her hair that was held together by thin elastic, fell to frame her delicate face. I sucked in a breath to hold my composure. I couldn’t comprehend why she was making me nervous. “Did you sleep well?” I asked. She whipped her head in my direction, still trying to catch her breath, she gulped and searched my face. ‘It wasn’t a dream. This really happened.’ She thought. I cleared my throat. “Who are you?”


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You try to accept that your life now lies in the hands of your husband, who you just met, who just so happens to be the Emperor of the Galaxy: Kylo Ren. You try your best to just get to know him.

**Reader's POV**

* * *

“I’m Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Former Commander of the First Order, Supreme Leader, Grandson of Dart Vader, Emperor of the Galaxy.” He stood proudly, especially at the last two titles. “And… My husband?” I asked tentatively. His brown orbs that were recently studying me now fell to the ground. With a comeback, he replied, “Yes. And you are my wife, the First Lady of Ren, First Order and the Empress of the Galaxy.” In more of an arrogant tone. I gulped, unsure of how my next move would be perceived. “And Y/N. My name is Y/N.” His brows furrowed. I moved to the edge of the cot and cleared my throat. “My name. It’s Y/N.” I extended my hand. He shook it, very gently as if one squeeze would break it. “(Sounds out your names).” He nodded at each syllable. I nodded. “You can call me that, it’s much shorter than all those titles.” I joked that took a horrible turn. “Of course.” He said in a displeased voice. I stared at him to see if he would catch on; do I call him Emperor, Commander, Grandso– “Kylo!” He blurted as if he could read my mind. “I can.” “What?!” I scrunched my face. “I’m force-sensitive. We possess the ability to see and hear what people think. So try not to be so loud.” Great, I don’t even know what that means but I’m pretty sure I was loud, and I know I would be killed for this.”I won’t kill you.” He shook his head slowly. “I’ll teach you to control your thoughts.” “Thank you.” I nodded. I felt goosebumps take over my arms, so I pulled the black fabric closer. It smelled of fresh cloth and pine. It was very soft and comforting. “Ca-can I ask you a question?” I spit out. He raised his brow. “Can I-can we get to know each other– I mean like we are to be married and I think we should at least try and know and maybe tolerate each other.” He simply nodded. “Of course, you will be given lessons on our Galaxy and the history of the Empire and First Order.” I shook my head “No, no. Like what do you like? When’s your birthday? What’s your favorite color?” He blinked at me in disgust, epic fail. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he spoke. “I was born a year after the Battle of Endor.” I nodded my head. “Yeah I’m sorry I don’t know what that is I apologize,” I tried to hold my embarrassing laugh. “How old are you, if you don’t mind,” I mumbled. “I’m 30 years of age.” I mean I always liked older men, but compared to him I was more like a baby than a child. “Stop saying that! You’re not a child.” He gritted his teeth. My mouth slightly agape. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You know you have potential and power, yet you failed to use it because of your age.” I gulped, I felt as if I was getting scolded. I’m pretty sure if he was my friend back home, I could’ve ruled the world. “That’s what I intend on doing. As the Empress of the Galaxy.” “So that why you picked me?” Definitely speaking before thinking was a habit of mine that I’ve been trying to work on, but never hard enough. He stiffened up and he seemed to twitch, when I saw his hands ball up, I knew this was a bad idea. The doors slide open, the General entered with three black figures the following suit. Kylo stood, now looking me dead in the eye. “These are your handmaidens. They’ll wait on you hand and foot. They’ll prepare for our docking at the base.” And with that, he and the General left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: It's like a 7-10 year age gap and I also I need an encouraging hot friend like that tbh.


	7. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Trying to get to know your husband-to-be, was quite short and went nowhere. After dismissing you, you prepare to transform into something you never even thought existed: Empress of the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This part was written/inspired by ‘Numb’ by Marina & the Diamonds

**Kylo's POV**

* * *

 

I made my way out of the bunker, with Hux behind me. I can sense her anxiety slowly recede. I walked to the control panel and stared out the expansive port. Everything would change. Yes, I was the Emperor and crushed the Resistance and defeated Snoke, but sometimes I doubted my decisions. I was so used to always being told what to do and now, I just do the first thing I think of. Wise? I don’t know. It didn’t help to hear others thoughts on today’s recent decision. Even before, people have always complained about my decisions and I’ve just lashed out. But, I know that lashing out at others can gain me so much.

* * *

 

 **Reader** 's **POV**

* * *

 

I stared at the black figures as they moved closer to me. The length of their dresses made them look like apparitions one fears in a nightmare. The tension was definitely in the air. “Are you guys force sensitive as well?” I asked. Their beady eyes shift. “No, we are not.” Their soft voices spoke in unison. They begin to set up what I deemed to be my “makeover”. “My lady, if you don’t mind, we have the refresher ready.” One said, I nodded and followed her. They all stood in the refresher staring at me as the steam filled the air. “My Lady, if you don’t mind, we will be able to take your clothes and dispose of them.” One spoke up. I began to strip and handed them the only thing was mine. “Um, if you don’t mind.” I said covering myself “I’d rather do this part alone.” They bowed and left me alone. I stepped in the shower and hot water immediately hit me. A moan escaped my lips as I rolled my shoulders. Cleaning myself, I began to shake. I didn’t even realize I was crying. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. “This is the last time you will cry.” I continuously repeated. “This is the last time you will cry, for a very long time.” I stepped out the showered and looked at myself through the foggy mirror. Still staring there was a faint knock; “My Lady, if you don’t mind-” I walked towards the door which slid open with a cool breeze causing me to shiver. Instantly I was taken in and a big soft black robe was thrown on me. “My Lady! You’ll catch a cold!”. They sat me down in front of a mirror, where I could see myself without the fog. I looked tired. My eyes red and dry and probably wouldn’t be able to produce any more tears. One worked on my nails, one on my hair, and the other on makeup. “You have beautiful hair, my Lady.” “You have beautiful nails, my Lady.” “You’re the definition of beauty, my Lady.” , were just some of the string of comments that came from their gray lips. They all looked old, yet young; they had gray skin and beady eyes, maybe of a different species, it wasn’t like on Earth with different races. I just stared at myself straight in my eye the whole time. Numb was all I felt. I had no feeling towards any of this, hell I didn’t even care if I would be alive after this. It felt dream-like or like simulation, physically I was there, mentally I wasn't. “My Lady, if you don’t mind, it’s time to put on your dress.” I got up dropping the robe to the floor, allowing the woman to drape the black fabric around. All this black was suffocating. Delicately, gloves were slipped on my fingers. “My Lady, if you don’t mind, a cape for it is cold.” One said wrapping the wool around me. “Thank you. All of you. Thank you, I am forever grateful.” I said nodding my head. “No need for thanks, it’s our duty to serve you.” They all bowed. “Can I have some time alone?” And with that, they left.

* * *

**Kylo's POV**

* * *

 

Hux cleared his throat behind me. “Yes, General?” I grunted. “Have you thought about your wedding?” “That’s for her to decide.” “And her debut?” I turned to him. “It’s unnecessary General.” Lifting a finger, “Actually, I think she would be beneficial to expanding our empire. It would show the diversity and a familiar aspect of the First Order.” His eyes shifted, tensing up at his next words. “Plus, she’s very enticing. Her beauty and aura simply captivating.” “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Baby boy is trying to get better :')


	8. Welcome Home, Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: From the planet Earth, something about you captured the galaxies new found Emperor, Kylo Ren. After being forced into being with him, you finally see your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legit my most loved chapter from any series (including SNA Ch 3,7, and 8)

**Reader's POV**

* * *

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. I haven’t worn a gown since prom. And normally, I wouldn’t put this particular ensemble together. My laced fingers brushed over the curvature of the dress. The material was so smooth. I looked at my hands, this Emperor must have an obsession with gloves. I was surprised that my nails hadn’t ripped a hole in the glove as if on cue, my nail poked out on my right hand. “Stupid Lace!” I scolded as I poked my other fingers in the lace to match. I made my way towards the door hearing a faint mumble. As I came closer to the door, I heard someone talking about me. I guess it was the General, as he was the only person besides myself who didn’t wear a mask. “Her beauty and aura simply captivating.” I heard the general say as I made my way out. “Thank you,” I replied, gaining the attention of him, the Emperor, as well as everyone else. The attention was awkward as everyone stared at me behind a mask, besides the General, whose scowl was also marked by his rose-colored cheeks. Deciding to break the silence, I stepped forward. “Oh! My lady!” The maidens rushed over trying to fix the gloves. It was like having a swarm of mosquitoes following me. “Leave her.” His cold mechanic voice rang out and the immediately backed away into their hidden places. I forgot about his “gift”, I took a deep breath and made my way forward. And of course, one of those white soldiers came interrupting. “Excuse me, Emperor, General, you–” “Empress.” Once again his cold mechanic voice rang out. The tone very much irritated. “Emp-empress,” the soldier said, earning a nod from him. I couldn’t help the small smile that started to play on my lips from not only feel a part of this whole other world but also accepted by him. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt slight pressure on my arm. Unaware that I was moving and actually seated, Kylo spoke again. “Unfortunately, we won’t be going to the base. We have to go on the Star Destroyer for a while.” I nodded my head. As I sat, I focused on my breathing and not about my catastrophic panic attack that happened before. It became easier as I focused on the pilots. All those buttons and lights, it amazed me at their skill. I literally focused on every move that they made. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kylo’s mask on me. I sucked in a deep breath and soon a larger ship came into view. The ship grew bigger as we approached it and were soon engulfed by it. The ship landed and everyone prepared to exit. As I got up, I felt my legs go stiff. Reality started to sink in, as tears started to well in my eyes. Everyone left, leaving me by myself, or so I thought. “Stop crying, stop crying”, I said trying to regulate my breath and not let the tears spill out. I heard a thud, I wiped my face and turned around to see Kylo standing at the exit. I made my way pass him and down the ramp, with him following me on my heel. My pace slowed down as I took in my new surroundings. Everything was so white and pristine, whoever cleaned this must have OCD. There were more of the white soldiers and a silver one and some without a mask like the General. I would be lying if I didn’t say it was intriguing. I turned around to see a sight that you could only see in the movies. It was so breathtaking. The stars seemed to dance on the black backdrop of space. I remember studying them in high school. I loved to look up and watch them back on Earth, and now I was surrounded by them. “Welcome home, Empress.”


	9. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After landing on a Star Destroyer, the future Empress of the Galaxy gets a glimpse of what her new life will include.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time, it will be six chapters back to back. (or five, I can't count)

**Kylo's POV**

* * *

 

“Welcome home, Empress,” Hux said. I turned around seeing his eyes on her and her giving him a soft smile. I made my way over to her, taking her arm and guiding her away from the ship. We made our way past him, standing in front of Phasma. “Captain Phasma, I’d like you to meet our galaxy’s first Empress.” I could feel Y/N tense up at the sentence. Phasma bowed to us. “Welcome, and it will be a pleasure to serve and protect you.” With a twinge in her grip, Y/N’s thoughts began to race. How she was surprised it was a female, and how she loved her armor, and what she looked like, and how she wished she was that tall; she was simply infatuated with becoming her friend. She was definitely a strange one. We continued to walk down the hall as Phasma filled us in of the dire emergency, with the general in tow. Y/N’s eyes and mind was elsewhere, which I’m thankful for, as some of the things Phasma described were gruesome. She was so captured by the clean, open space and the sound of machines humming and the footsteps of everyone was so soothing. So in awe, she missed Phasma ask her a question. “Y/N,” I called, she turned looking up at me with doe eyes. “What system do you come from?” Phasma asked. “I-I don’t know the Solar System, the Milky Way Galaxy from the Planet Earth.” She said shyly. Phasma chuckled lightly. “You are really expanding your empire.” I nodded. “We need to expand to ensure our place.” We continued walking down, Y/N’s eyes following the strategic movements of the stormtroopers as they walked down various halls and in various rooms. She cranes her neck to see inside the room closest to us. “This is unlike your planet is it?” Phasma asked. “No, not at all.” She shook her head. “If you would like, I could give you a tour after this briefing.” Phasma offered. Her eyes lit up, “Yes, I would love–” she let out a big yawn followed by a slow blink. “You’re tired,” I said. Before she could object, I spoke up. “A tour will be given to you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

**Reader's POV**

* * *

I didn’t know how they knew where they were going, every place we turned looked exactly the same. I don’t know how long it will take me to remember it. But, he did say that we would be going to the base. So maybe I wouldn’t have to learn. “We are here.” All three of us stopped in front of the door. It slid open, revealing a large window that displayed all of the stars. I walked in not caring about anything else, but the view. “Y/N,” Kylo called me out of my trance. I turned to face him clearly embarrassed. “I’ve been told that your debut is quite vital to the succession of us leading the galaxy. Sticking with traditions, as most of our alliances are traditionalist, it would be best if we are separated until marriage.” He said in one breath. “Ok,” I said slowly. “Good night, Empress.” Phasma bowed her head and left us alone with each other. With a quick nod, he mumbled a good night and left.


	10. First Day I: Breakfast for Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is all seems like a dream, meeting someone from somewhere but Earth, being picked to be their wife, to be an Empress. But here you are, the first day of the rest of your life, with a lot of unexpected surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is 1/5 parts that will be uploaded tonight.

**Reader POV**

* * *

 

I woke up to the whispers of the gray-skinned ladies, that had helped me on the ship. “My lady, you’re awake!” They gasped in unison. “Yes, Good Morning,” I said groggily. “My Lady, we are here to prepare you for breakfast.” I sat up, I’d rather much like the sound of that. Food. I haven’t eaten since his ship landed. I sighed. One lady appeared from the bathroom. “My lady, your bath is ready.” “Oh, thank you very much…I-I don’t know any of your names.” One of them came forward and helped me out of bed. “My lady, you needn’t worry. You shall never have to call on us. We shall always be there, waiting on your hand and foot.” She guided me to the bathroom. The tub was filled to the brim with bubbles and flower petals. “Well, thanks. I guess. But, I can do this alone.” They were taken aback and after some time left me alone. I removed my clothing, which was just the slip they have given me for my dress and my underwear. I stepped down into the tub and sank down low watching the water rush over the sides of the tub. Sighing, I knew this would be my only time for privacy. Over the course of bathing, my mind wondered what my new life held for me. A knock on the door alerted me that I ran out of time. I sighed removing myself from the now cold water. Silently, I allowed the women to get me ready; starting with my hair and picking out a long white dress and a heavy silk black robe. One started to apply makeup and I backed away. “No, I would, no I just want to eat.” She held her head down in shame. “No, I’m sorry it’s not your fault. Thanks for everything, but this is all too much for breakfast.” I addressed all of them with a shaky smile. “My lady, but, “ Her beady eyes shifted to her fellow colleagues. “Don’t you want to look presentable for him?” My eyes widened. Him. “I’m having breakfast with him?” My breath hitched. My anxiety started to rise again; I shot up and hastily, they went to put on my shoes as they tried to catch me. “My Lady!” Erupted from their mouths. I could feel my temperature rising, I had no idea what expect. They opened the doors as they basically dragged me out. It was either really early or a secret passage because no one was in the hall. We stopped at what I guess was his room. It wasn’t that far. I gulped, frozen in my tracks as the door slid open.

* * *

**Kylo POV**

* * *

I turned to see her gaping. “Are you going to stand there the whole time?” She winced and quickly stepped inside. Her eyes lingered all over my body, from my hair, lips, eyes and exposed chest. “I see you finally got dressed. I heard when the maidens went to prepare you, you were already fast asleep. You look beautiful.” I smirked, making her look over to the table to hide her embarrassment. “Are you ready?” I moved toward the table and the servants pulled out our chairs. I watched as her eyes roam around the table; through the vast array of choices, I could see her squint trying to find something she liked. “I set up a wide range of delicacies, that hopefully, you would find to your liking.” She nodded with a thank you, not looking at me. The silence hung heavy and awkward. I clenched my fist “You’re all dismissed.” I waved to the servants. She perked up and watched them one by one left. In her mind, she pleaded them not to leave so she wouldn’t be left alone with me. I sighed harshly at that thought, which gained her attention. “Don’t be nervous, I just like a little more privacy in such personal times.” She went to open her mouth, but just like her mind, she had nothing to say. Her focus returned to the food in front of her and ‘What can I eat in this godforsaken place?!’ I use the force to give her the other half of my pear. “Here, try it. It’s a pear from Naboo. They’re very sweet.” Y/N gasped as her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Her chest now rising “You-you, you can move things?” She asked. I place the pear onto her plate. “Yes, there’s a lot of things that I can do, that you don’t know about.” I chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I miss you guys! I'm also thinking about starting two new series I'll give you some brief info after the last chapter posted.


	11. First Day II: Lack of Diversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is all seems like a dream, meeting someone from somewhere but Earth, being picked to be their wife, to be an Empress. But here you are, the first day of the rest of your life, with a lot of unexpected surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 11 of Aquarius. If you haven’t realized, the future Empress of the Galaxy is a black girl. {Plays Formation👯}. It’s not just from a black girl’s pov, but my pov. When I started writing Aquarius, I was going through a lot in my life and thought it would be better if I left this planet and that’s where this idea came from. I use writing to help me escape sometimes, so why not “escape” the troubles of Earth, when I’m actually being forced to leave. I was really reluctant of putting the whole series out because I thought of it as a personal diary that displayed who I believe that would almost react in this crazy situation. After much nudging from you guys, I finally gave in. Another reason that also played a factor was the way some of the POC, specifically black (because I’m black) are portrayed in some stories or not at all. It’s annoying to read a story and I’m almost always turned off when “my cheeks turned red”,”skin pale as snow”, or “I’m a Kenobi”. From all the stories I read, ranging from fandoms, I’ve seen a trend of the reader usually being on the lighter end of the spectrum/Eurocentric features, whitewashed, usually enduring super crazy racist scenes (👀), submissive, super-stereotyped, being a sex slave, and/or raped. I’m just very tired of it and as cocky as this sounds, I think this series will be good because of what eventually it will lead into. I would love if people would overlook the race and continue to read it, just like a lot of us POC do, all the time. And if you disagree with my decision, it’s ok. Enjoy my other stories🙃

**READER POV**

* * *

 

Not only is he a stranger, but a stranger that has powers. This is ridiculous. This is too much. I need to lie down, again. “Can, I-” “You don’t need to ask my permission. You’re my equal.” He interrupted. Empress, right. “Ok well, I’m going back to bed.” I stood and so did he. I pushed in my chair, he did the same, then he basically started mimicking my movements. “I hope you didn’t forget.” He sauntered closer to me. “Forget what?” I furrowed my brows. What could I possibly forget, this was all so traumatizing. I catch him wince. Damn, I forgot he could read my thoughts. “I’m not, I mean, I just don’t want to overstep my boundaries.” He recoiled, hair falling in front of his face as he looked down. But me being here isn’t? I let out a shaky breath and looked to the side. “What am I forgetting?” I wrapped the robe tighter around me. “Your tour.” His tone was short and I’m not dumb, I took that as my sign to go.

By the time I returned to my room, the maidens already had set up my dress, makeup, jewelry, and shoes. They pushed me in and I couldn’t help but gawk at the dress. It looked heavy and black. Was I going to a funeral? Yeah, my own. I approached the dress and held out the skirt. It was semi-sheer, thank God I shaved before I was abducted. I let a chuckle and the ladies joined in. I widened my eyes at the sudden gesture. “Ok, let’s get this over with it,” I yelled, stripping myself from my robe. They were very satisfied at how I followed without a comment. Except, of course when it came to my makeup. “No.” I waved my hand. “My lady, but-” “But, no.” I turned to face them. “Look, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings but, yesterday you guys made me look gray.” No pun intended, mentally facepalming myself. “I just, we can just do a nice eye and lip, but until we find the galaxy version of Laura Mercier or Mac, I don’t want it. I don’t want to do it, I’m sorry.” They bowed their head down “My lady, we apologize. We understand if you want us executed.” Executed? “Ok, no. You’re not going to die. I’m just telling you the things I like. It’s not your fault, you didn’t pick me up and drop me off in the middle of space with strangers.” I tried to laugh it off, but the sharp pain in my chest said otherwise. “Look, I don’t really wear makeup anyway, and so far I’ve seen a lack of diversity in this place, so I honestly didn’t expect you to have my shade.” Oh yes Y/N, humor yourself, for it is the best medicine and defense mechanism.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” I turned to face the open door that presented the man himself. He didn’t need to read my mind because my face said it all. Why was he just barging in here? Ok, I know that this is his home and everything, but still? I closed my eyes and let out a breath. My palms raised in front of me. “Ok, can everyone just let me get ready. I’ll be out in a minute.” The three women stepped forward. “My lady, what about your hair?” One exclaimed as the others gasped. “I can do that by myself.” I sent them a smile. I was being a bitch and I felt terrible for it. “Leave us.” He spoke up again and they scurried out. It was funny because he was helping me, but also not leaving me. I sent him a puzzling look, only to be reciprocated with a face of worry. His brown eyes wavered between the two of mine. “Are you okay?” He tried whispering but his voice was too deep. I went to open my mouth, only for him to take a step forward and starting again. “I could feel your emotions and stress all the way from my quarters.” His hands gently rested on my shoulders. I found myself dumbfounded; he could feel all this? And he was being so nice. Maybe it wasn’t bad, maybe this would be good when we get into arguments. “Over makeup.” The corner of his pink lips tugged up.


	12. First Day III: Lip Balm Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is all seems like a dream, meeting someone from somewhere but Earth, being picked to be their wife, to be an Empress. But here you are, the first day of the rest of your life, with a lot of unexpected surprises.

**READER POV**

* * *

 

He found this comical. I grunted removing myself from him. “Yes,” I rolled my eyes. “I’m not going to walk around in gray-face, ok? It was hard enough finding a shade on Earth, I’d just rather not wear it all.” I walked over to the mannequin and began removing the dress. I could hear my heart pulse in my ear under his stare. “But, I don’t expect you to have any. I bet when you were on your way _expanding your empire_ , you weren’t expected to find a wife.” I draped the black gown over my forearms and I was right, it was heavy. “Especially, not a black one.” He stayed silent and look down. “And so far, from what I’ve seen, you don’t have a lot of them working here either.” “We do.” He objected. “Yeah, let me guess, they wear a helmet or they work in sanitation?” I arched my eyebrow. “Anyways, I’ll be quick,” I said making my way to the bathroom.

* * *

**KYLO POV**

* * *

 

I watched her walk into the refresher. I couldn’t believe how weak I became in these past few moments; so vulnerable and I couldn’t even control it. It’s like as soon as I’m in her presence, the only thing that matters is her. I stood in her room staring out of the large window, as I heard the shuffling come from the refresher and a few choice words. Moving my cape to the side, I sat on the bed. I scratched the scar that adorned my face. I looked over at the vanity set that had various items set upon it. Gray-face? She didn’t look gray yesterday. She looked beautiful. I reverted my memory back to yesterday and well, she did look a little gray. But, she still looked beautiful, sad but beautiful. I let out a sigh, before hearing one of her projected thoughts: _Whoever got my measurements are spot on._ I imagined her twirling around hands falling along her cinched waist. My eyes fell on the door and I wasn’t expecting her to pop out.

“Oh! I didn’t think you would still be here.” She paused. I quickly stood from off her bed. Before I could speak she moved past me to the vanity. I observed her as she began brushing her hair back tightly. Her fingers moved so fast as she braided her hair and wrapped it into a bun on top of her hair. In the mirror, her eyes shifted from her to me. “You can sit on the bed, you were doing it before.” Without missing a beat she pulled the pin from her teeth and shoved it in her hair. I fell back into my spot and silently watched her get ready. She gently brushed her eyebrows before coloring them with pencil, she softly grazed the soft brush on her cheeks, reddening them. I watched as her lips parted slightly while she concentrated on getting the perfect black liner to curve on the corner of both eyes. A small smile cracked on my lips, but hid it by returning it to a straight line when she began coating her lashes while pulling her eyelids even wider than she already had them; then she gently dabbed some glittered powder under her arches and on her cheekbones. She wiped her hands and began shifting in her seat a little. “Dammit.” She whispered as she began to look over all the products on the counter. _Urgh, those maidens threw out my lip balm._ Y/N growled in frustration. _There’s no way I’m wearing lipstick and now I’m going to have to keep licking my lips._ “Y/N.” I pulled her out of her thoughts. “I-” I started to speak, but stood up and dug in my pocket. “I have this.” The leather squeaked when my palm opened up to reveal a small container of lip balm. “It’s um,” I coughed “Just original, they come in other flavors.” She tilted her head before walking over and picked it up from my hand “I can get you one. Or you can pick another flavor.” She applied it and rubbed her lips together. “Thank you.” She wore a tight lip smile as she placed the small thing back in my hand. She quickly turned to the vanity and applied the gloss onto her full, plump lips. With one last look, she huffed. “Okay, I’m ready.”

 


	13. First Day IV: A Bright Smile, A First Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is all seems like a dream, meeting someone from somewhere but Earth, being picked to be their wife, to be an Empress. But here you are, the first day of the rest of your life, with a lot of unexpected surprises.

**READER POV**

* * *

 

I turned and saw him silently and slowly straightening his posture. My eyes cast over his attire, it was black of course. Maybe he loved black, which would kinda explain me; but unlike yesterdays, it was much more regal, with a few gold decals and he wore a thick black cape that draped over his left arm. His dark hair framed his face very well and with how still he was standing he looked like he was one of the Princes or Lords you’d see in a portrait at the Louvre. I coughed as I realized that I was just gawking at the man. “Um, you look very handsome,” I said moving towards the door, he followed suit and pressed the button. “I’m glad you’re not wearing the” At a lost for words, I moved my hand in a circular motion around my face. “You’re real-” The door opened to reveal my maidens and a few of the white soldiers and some of his servants I saw this morning, with one of them holding the mask. I let out an embarrassing laugh and chose to stare widely at the floor as everyone looked at me. What was going on with me? Too many emotions, everyone was getting on my nerves, all the awkwardness.

His gloved hands firmly held the intricate mask on each side. He looked at me as if he wanted me to continue my sentence and when I didn’t he started up. “Do you not like my mask?” He asked amused. Everyone else simply bowed their head as if they were being reprimanded. I shook my head slowly, responding “I never said that.” He carefully affixed the mask on his head as if he was adorning a crown. I couldn’t help but watch his brown eyes cast up as he shook some of the dark waves out of his face. He certainly wasn’t egotistical, I mean as Emperor shouldn’t you wear a crown? And with a face like his, even with the scar, I’d make sure to show it off every day. With that simple thought, his gaze shifted over to me. A soft honey brown filled his irises and nervousness filled me. Jesus, what is wrong with me today. From my peripheral, I could see him bite back a smirk while he locked the mask into place.

* * *

**KYLO POV**

 

* * *

“Here, these are for you.” She flinched and turned back to look at me. Her eyes looked down to see a small set of gloves in my hand. “They’re for you.” I urged (Y/N) to take it. Almost skeptical she accepted it before she quipped “Do I get a mask too? Because I didn’t do all of this to just hide it.” She pointed at her face. I let out a small chuckle, which gained the attention of my inferiors. “You’re very funny, (Y/N).” “Well thanks, it’s nice to know if Empress doesn’t work out, I could always be your jester.” I shook my head at her sarcastic remark. “And very dramatic, but of course I found that out yesterday with that little performance you gave us on the ship.” She narrowed her eyes at me and clenched her small fist to her sides. “I truly didn’t know I was marrying royalty, miss drama queen.” I could feel her emotions move from anger, confusion, to amusement. With a twitch, the anger was replaced with sparkling (y/e/c) eyes and a twisted smile, followed by a surprising chortle. I couldn’t help but watch in amazement the way her nose scrunched up and a dimple appeared on her glowing cheek. At the moment, I forgot that it wasn’t just us two in that hallway; that we didn’t have our servants, troopers and her maidens there staring with confusion and horror. She stopped laughing and began regulating her breath. “Wow, that was, that was a good one.” She said breathlessly. Pausing, she thought over the joke and giggled once more; her eyes flashed up once more at me before sending me a smile. A bright smile, a first smile. “I hate you, but that was a good one. Okay, let’s get this tour moving.” She motioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Could Kylo actually be winning her over?


	14. First Day V: First Impressions Can Be Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is all seems like a dream, meeting someone from somewhere but Earth, being picked to be their wife, to be an Empress. But here you are, the first day of the rest of your life, with a lot of unexpected surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last one and I hope you like the short stories. Also at the end of this, I have a question about the future of series, please oh please answer, I do love your input.

**KYLO POV**

* * *

 

“Trooper,” I said lowly. They snapped into attention and fell into formation. _Damn, everything got so serious so fast. I’m not going to fit in at all._ “In due time.” I looked at her before turning on my heels. The troopers packed us into a tight formation. We all fell into place and proceeded to make our way down the main hall of the Star Destroyer. As soon as the blast doors open, people began bowing to us; their mind ran rampant of ‘who is she?’. She couldn’t even see these people who were trying to sneak a peek at her face. The troopers and I towered over her average figure; when I saw Phasma at the end of the hall, I granted them their wishes. “Y/N.” I reached for her hand to pull her forward as the troopers dispersed and everyone fell silent. She jumped at the feeling as she was too busy observing her surroundings. “Why aren’t you wearing your gloves?” “Gloves aren’t really my thing.” She glanced down to see that everyone was wearing gloves. With a suck of her teeth, Y/N gave in. “Fine.” Begrudgingly, she slipped the black fabric on, molding to her hand. Her eyes went wide when she looked up at me, as her mouth moved without saying any words. I tilted my head. “I-I, I don’t have the other one. I think I might’ve lost it when we were walking.” Her maidens jumped to apologize for their incompetence before they went to search for it. “Excuse me, Ma’am?” We all turned to the direction of the voice to find a measly janitor. “I’m sorry to meddle but, I believe this belongs to you.” In his dust-covered hands was her black glove.

“Thank you.” Her sharp voice echoed through the halls. She was already on the move before I could stop her. All the troopers, servants, maidens, Phasma and I just observed her. “Thank you very much, sir.” She smiled, accepting it as if it was a gift. “I was kind of hoping no one found it, I don’t really like gloves.” She lowered her voice so it was only between them. A chuckle and a wide smile exposed the older man’s crooked teeth. “Well Ma’am, this ship is a little on the frigid side, so they might come in handy.” She sent him a smile back. “I thought I was the only one that thought this ship is freezing, but I guess it has to do with all the machinery. But thanks for the tip, I’ve never been on such a thing like this!” Her hands gestured to the ship. “Well, you’re in for a real treat Ma’am! Finest I’ve ever worked on, does your planet not have ships?” She shook her head no, as she continued to engage in this conversation. I grew tired of this man’s clear oblivion to who she was with, no matter if no one knew, she was walking with me! The Emperor, hence someone far more important and far more worthy of her amicable conversation. “Earth! Haven’t heard nothing about that planet. Didn’t know it existed, but here you are, what brings you here?” The man asked innocently, but I was already walking over to end this overture before she ended up becoming best friends with the janitor and having him show her around. “She is to be the Lady of Ren, Empress of the First Order and Galaxy and you should discontinue this conversation and your disrespectful behavior and show reverence where it needs to be!” My voice statically grew louder and the man’s eyes increased as my volume did. He began to fumble to his knee. “My Lord, my Lady, Your Highness’, please forgive me.” His begging words spilled from his mouth. I looked over to Y/N, for it was her to decide his fate. But she was too focused on everyone peering at us with slight horror, dropping to their knees. Her shoulders slumped, turning around she looked at me before averting her eyes and walked back to join the group.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Ok here are my three stories that are possibly going to be written after SNA and Sugar are completed:
> 
> 1.The Trials of Sharing (Modern HS Au/Poly/NSFW) - Reader and Matt are clearly in love with each other and after being best friends for years they finally date. Everything is fine until Matt tells her of the deal that he has with his other older twin brothers, Ben and Kylo. Willing to prove her devotion to Matt, she endures this weird family activity.
> 
> 2.A Change of Heart (Stepdad Kylo/Pre-TFA[I think I want to follow the movies story/timeline but idk])- Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order, unfortunately, finds himself intrigued by a new recruit that has unintentionally dug her way into the heart of her superiors. Is it possible for one young woman to change the course of the galaxy as we know it?
> 
> 3\. Moments (idk wtf to call it)-You and Ben Solo Kylo Ren were best friends back in the Jedi Academy. Following different paths and as fate would have it, the once-estranged relationship was restored. After reconnecting, it’s almost as if they were never apart. No longer children, can they face what lies ahead of them?
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE OH PLEASE give me your thoughts on KotN as well as the two new stories. They've been clawing to get out and on the page. I just don't know which one to do first or do one only. Don't be a stranger and give me suggestions as well.


	15. Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’ve seen all the movies and read all the books about the horrible Emperors. If you could be the one to stop it, would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm literally just posting a whole bunch of chapters for many works so yeah enjoy, Happy New Year!

**READER'S POV**

* * *

 

We never finished the tour, well even started it. Another trooper, I guess that’s what the white soldiers are called, came and whisked him and the silver one, Phasma, away. I was then hauled back to the room to most likely sit and stare at the wall. And of course, that’s what I did. Well, I was brought lunch, which thankfully was just a sandwich station with plenty of weird looking chips and meats, that tasted great. After that, I found myself very tired and so I decided to call my maidens to help me dress for bed. They flew into the room with energy and enthusiasm for me needing their assistance. It was a simple white nightgown and they still seemed to compliment as if I was wearing a couture piece. “Thank you all very much.” I gave them each a soft smile. They bowed and went to exit when two familiar faces blocked their way. Or should I say mask? They bowed once again and left the room. Looking at him brought back my forgotten unsettling emotion. And he sensed that when I heard the sound of leather squeaking as he clenched his hands into a fist. Captain Phasma noticed it too. “Your Highness,” she bowed. “I just want to apologize for not being able to give you the tour. Hopefully in the following days.”  I fought through my emotions to give her a genuine smile. “Thank you, Captain Phasma. It wasn’t your fault that things came up and I look forward to your tour.” Unintentionally, I knew I struck a nerve; at that, he asked her ‘politely’ to leave. “Good night, Empress.” Phasma bowed her head and left us alone with each other. It seemed like a long time before he took the mask off. I wonder how many hours he kept that thing on? “It could be for a full cycle, a whole day.” He said holding it in front of him. “You’re upset with me.”

He jumped right to the point. “I don’t know if I would use upset.” I stood up from the vanity and walked to the bed. “Disgusted? Disappointed?” He spat the words out. I froze in my steps, confused. Where was all this coming from? “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” He quickly apologized. The look on his face looked like he was internally scolding himself. “It’s just,” I began to walk towards him. “I don’t know a lot about ruling people, I mean I kind of know what it feels like to be ruled; but what you did out there was totally uncalled for! I mean he was just being kind, you didn’t have to reprimand him like that. And to be so callous and act as if people of a lesser status doesn’t deserve to be in my presence.” I flung my arms up. “These are your people, and they deserved to be treated with some respect. He willingly works for you and you treated him like dirt. I mean how do you expect to be this Emperor ever expanding, when you treat the ones you support like crap?” I let out a shaky breath and waited for his reply. He clenched his jaw, brown eyes shifting to look in both of mine. "Just,” I  let out another breath. “Please be better than some of the ones from my home. I know I don’t have a choice in marrying you, but at least show me that you’re better than I think you are.” His head dropped while his eyes searched the floor until they found their way back to me, glossy. “I have to take care of business on one of our allying planets. I will be back in less than a week. If you need anything, Captain Phasma will be at your disposal.” He said before turning around to leave. I shook my head before crawling into bed. “Have a safe trip,” I whispered disappointed. From my peripheral, I saw him pause before he continued to leave.


	16. A Taste of Your Own Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: To say you left on a bad note, was an understatement. Not only are you scared, but you’re also alone, you’re bored and to top it off . . . you have cramps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey y’all. Guess who’s back? AQUARIUS . I told you before, I use this as a diary before it was a series. So this one is about Kylo dealing with his “wife” and Aunt Flo. Need I say more.

**KYLO'S POV**

* * *

 

My clenched fist was held stiff by my side. Y/N wasn’t there to greet me in the hangar and I was quite annoyed. I made my way down the hallway. It was extremely quiet. This was just the way I liked it, but something off. There was no trooper in sight and this was definitely a hallway. I turned to the private hallway where Y/N’s quarters are. My heavy boots echoed off the walls; as I got closer, I saw Phasma walking towards her quarters. “Captain?” I called. Phasma turned around, slightly shocked to see me. I quickened my pace to speak with her. I went to open my mouth but closed it when I took a glance at her hand. “Captain, what is that?” “What is what?” She quickly replied. “That.” I pointed. Her helmet shifted down, observing her hand as well. “Oh, it’s just a chocolate bar.” My brows shifted up behind the helmet. “A chocolate bar?” My mouth started getting watery, I couldn’t remember the last time I had one. “Sir, they’re for Y/N, I mean the Lady of Ren, your highness. She’s not feeling well.” My shoulders tensed and I could feel Y/N’s emotions radiating from her room. “What’s the matter?” I tried to stay calm. “She just hasn’t been feeling well.” “So this hasn’t been a one-time thing? Did you take her to the med bay?” I started walking past her before she called out. “Sir, just be gentle and try this.” She tentatively handed me the chocolate bar.

* * *

**READER'S POV**

 

* * *

I was cuddled up in a heap of blankets and a nice soft pillow that was pressed against my abdomen. My eyes were slowly starting to close and I’d finally get a good night sleep. Or whatever time of the day it is. Phasma said she would be coming after overseeing the troopers who were leaving on a mission. Hopefully, she forgot because I was so close to sleep. Slowly the buzzing from the ship started to fade out as I slowly fell into a deep slumber. But of course, the door slid open. “Noooo.” I silently whined. I couldn’t even turn my head. The heavy boot falls made their way towards my side of the bed. “Phasma, I was just about to go to sleep finally.” I opened my eyes to see none other the infamous black helmet, who was my future husband. His hands latched onto the sides and pulled it off, showing glossy brown eyes. “Y/N? What’s wrong?” He sat on the bed, making it move. My eyes shot open in pain as a groaned escaped my lips. “What did-what happened?”

I wanted nothing more than to bury myself into the covers. Even if this was the man that I had no choice but to marry and would have to get used to it, he was still a stranger and I felt very uncomfortable talking about. “My stomach hurts,” I said above a whisper. His gloved hand shakily hovered over my stomach. I recoiled further into the sheets. “No, don’t touch me.” As soon as I said it, I quickly regretted. The pain looks on his face hurt me more than my cramps. I know I should be nicer, I’ve been talking to Phasma about it, but right now, I just didn’t want to be bothered. “If you are in pain, you need to go to the med bay.” He said with a little more sting in his voice. “They aren’t going to do anything.” “And neither is laying in the bed.” I shot him a look and he held a heavy stare. He did not want to go there. Not Today Satan! “Look, I know you’re trying to help. But, I would just like to go to bed.” I sighed. He shuffled around causing the bed to shake and me to groan.

“Here, Phasma was on her way to give this to you.” I peered out of my cocoon to see a chocolate bar. I couldn’t help but giggle, there’s chocolate in space. A flitter of hope sparkled in his eyes at my thought. “No, Kylo really, I don’t want to eat. I just want to sleep.” Kylo let out a huff. “Sleeping clearly isn’t making it better. So eat this.” I rolled my eyes. “I haven’t slept in like days or nights or whatever is going on with the time here. I don’t want it!” My voice was slightly raised. I heard the leather from his gloves squeak. “What?” I spat. “I expected my wife to be waiting for me when the ramp was lowered and now, I’m arguing with her because she doesn’t know how to take care of herself!” Without thinking I snatched the bar out of his hand and threw it at him. “I think I know how to handle myself, I’ve been dealing with this years before I met you!” I yelled at him. I could literally see the steaming from his ears. He stood up clenching his fist, harsh words threatened to spill from his lips. And you didn’t need to be able to read minds to know this. I started to get up and slowly slush my way to the bathroom. Anger was still gnawing at me as I mumbled about how much I hated this place, space, and him. My hand went to touch the door before, everything went black.

~~~~

A bright light hit my face before I felt a cool breeze whip past me. I woke up startled but the bright room. A shadow fell on my right side and I turned to it. “Kylo, where am I?” He furrowed his brows. “You’re in the med bay.” I started to shift up, but he pushed me down. “Let me go.” We both continued this pushing movement until I had a sharp pain shoot through me. I curled into myself. I heard him call out to someone. My eyes were shut tightly, only opening when I felt metallic hands on me. “Get off me!” I yelled moving away from the robot. “Y/N, it’s helping you stop moving!” He stomped his way over, trying to hold me down. I fought back against both the robot and Kylo. “Emperor?” Phasma, my trooper in silver armor came at just the right time. “Phasma, help me,” I said trying to push the robot away as Kylo’s large arms wrapped around me. He was very warm and I was started to break out a sweat. “Emperor, what happened?” He finally released me and stalked towards Phasma. “She was under your watch Captain and you didn’t take the proper procedures!” He pointed at her. “Your Highness, I apologize. But, it’s not what you think.” She bowed. “What I think? She’s been boarded up in her quarters!” He yelled, looking back to show me off. He did a double take as his eyes went wide and glanced down at my lap. My eyes slowly followed his gaze only to see a few stains of blood. Damn, if only I could’ve made it to the bathroom before I passed out. I didn’t even feel the tears run down my cheeks. “Ph-Phasma.” I stumbled over trembling lips. I felt so embarrassed. And the way he looked at me, almost like he didn’t want to be around me. Now, I know how he feels.


	17. All You Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It has been weeks since you had seen Kylo after that embarrassing event. Unsure on how you actually feel about him, the next time you see him might put things in perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, well, the last time I wrote a chapter for Aquarius was like 2 years ago. I hope you can see how I've grown. I also decided to not combine their pov's. So I'll usually have reader's chapter first and then Kylo's. Idk if you guys like it, but a lot of people enjoy reading Kylo's pov.
> 
>  
> 
> READER'S POV

It has been pushing two weeks since I saw Kylo. Every morning since, like today, I began having breakfast with Captain Phasma. I was pretty positive that I would soon be kicked into outer space before he even looked at me. 

“Is this my last meal?” 

She rolled her blue eyes that I’ve grown accustomed to over the past weeks.

“Permission to speak, Madame.” She asked. 

“You can just say it, you don’t have to ask. And call me Y/N.” 

She nodded. “Y/N, you’re overreacting. Our leader cares very much about you, if he didn’t you would’ve been dead a long time ago.” 

My eyes widened at her bluntness. There were three hard knocks at my door before I opened it. It was my three maidens,  “My lady,” They bowed. “We are here to get you ready for the Emperor.”

I turned to look back at Phasma with a smile. She stood up putting her helmet back on. 

“Permission to speak? Yes. For someone who doesn’t like him, you’re very excited to see him.” 

I pushed her out of the door. “Don’t you have soldiers to boss around.” 

* * *

I made my way down the cold hallway. Thank God I was covered up. Literally. I wore a long black dress, gloves, and fitted black hood that covered my hair. Kylo stood at the end of the hallway, he turned around and dismissed my maidens.

“Hello,” 

He bowed to me. My heart started to beat at the sight of his face. 

“Hello, Kylo. Nice to see you again.” I said with a shaky voice; his lip twitched upwards at my nervousness. His large glove hand extended out from his side revealing a mask. 

“What is this?” My brows furrowed. 

“We are meeting with the leader of an allying planet and we need to respect their customs.” 

I grabbed at the mask, it was porcelain white and heavy. My lips twisted up and I couldn’t help but get insecure. ‘Does he think I’m not pretty enough?’ I thought. A cold sting hit my cheek making me wince. His leather-clad hands gently held my cheek; it was the first time he touched me and the funny thing is we were both shocked. 

“I’m sorry,” 

He retracted his hand. “I just didn’t want you to think the wrong thing.” He said almost in a whisper. “It is just for this planet,” Kylo told me as we walked down the hallway. I looked him overseeing that his mask was nowhere in sight. 

“Where is yours?” I asked. He looked at me and back ahead. 

“It’s only for the women.” 

I shot him a quizzical look. Something about this wasn’t settling right with me.

* * *

We entered and I assume that this was the planet’s leader: a short, chubby, bald man approached Kylo bowing before both of us. Looking behind him, I saw a person dressed similarly to me standing.

“Emperor Ren,” 

The man bowed before he began to reel off compliments without giving me a sideways glance. The two moved to sit on the couch. I wasn’t just going to stand there awkwardly in the middle of the room. I might not know much about the protocol around here but I knew that I didn’t want to be standing here all day. So, I made my way to the couch Kylo sat upon and stayed nestled into the corner. The bald man stopped and stared at me with horror.

“Is she allowed?” 

His words caught me off guard. Am I allowed? Am I pet? Last time I checked I was supposed to be some stupid Empress.

“She is the future Empress, she holds a higher status than the women on your planet,” Kylo told him.

“But surely not on the same level as you.” The man said, quite loudly. “The floor might be a better suit.”

Now I understood why people wore a mask, because the face I was making was somewhere between confused and outraged. How dare he ‘suggest’ something as if I was a dog? But of course, it didn’t stop there. Just the way he talked about women, in general, was as if they were just an object for men to use and abusive. And Kylo was just sitting here entertaining this! If that is the type of woman he wanted to have, he should’ve gone to that planet and left me alone!  I had honestly lost count on the disgusting, sexist, misogynistic things this so-called “leader” had said. I was also surprised my eyes weren’t permanently crossed from rolling them so much. But his recent sentence had me sucking my teeth. The bald man looked at me and said: “Your wife really needs to be put her in place.”

“Put in my place?” 

“You shouldn’t speak unless spoken to, girl.” The man spat.

“Excuse me?” I stood removing the mask and Kylo was quick to stand between the man and me because clearly, he could read my thought and clearly he could see I was ready to fight back. Kylo’s fingers wrapped tightly around my arm as he dragged me to an adjacent room. Once we were alone, I pulled away from him.

“Do not touch me.”

He turned back to look at me with dark eyes filled with hurt before turning to anger.

“I can do whatever I please, you cannot tell me, THE Emperor of the galaxy, what to do.” He pointed at me. “You need manners, you need to be more respectful.”

I smacked the finger that was aimed at me away from my face. 

“I don’t care if you were the creator of the galaxy, you do not touch me like that and you do not tell me what to do! And it’s pretty ironic how you preach about manners and respect after you just sat there and trashed women for what? An alliance?”

“YES!”  Kylo spoke through gritted teeth as he took a step closer. His large body loomed over me, clearly trying to intimidate me, unfortunately, I’m quite stubborn.

“Of course, get on your knees and beg a backward planet that thinks women are only good for sex and baby-making because God forbid they have a thought.”

He turned around breathing heavily. “And they’ll end up like you!”

“If I’m bad then it’s clear you make terrible choices, now I understand why you want them as an ally.” I scoffed. “Maybe you should marry one of them.”

This seemed to tick him off as he backed me into the wall. Craning my neck, I still tried to stand my ground but I couldn’t stop hearing my heart beating in my ears.

“Maybe I should. Or maybe I should kill you.”

My breath hitched as he spoke with such a straight face.

“I don’t even need to use anything to do it; I could just blink.” 

He held a heavy stare with me none of us blinking. And then he did; my lashes fluttered so quickly, my short life flash before my eyes before I calmed down to see him peering down at me with a smirk. I couldn’t help the tears that welled in my eyes. This was my life now. To be threatened into submission.

“Do it,” I looked up at him with tears clinging on my lashes. “Just kill me.”

Kylo was caught by surprise not expecting me to respond in such manner.

“I don’t want to be here and I don’t want to be with you.”

Brows furrowed as his eyes seemed as if they were focusing on something other than me. I used this time to slip out. I don't know why I could think he could possibly care for me.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: We'll get Kylo's pov next time, but until then, he needs to get it together. 
> 
> The last time I wrote a chapter for Aquarius was like 2 years ago. I hope you can see how I've grown. I also decided to not combine their pov's. So I'll usually have reader's chapter first and then Kylo's. Idk if you guys like it, but a lot of people enjoy reading Kylo's pov.
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas or situations you might want them to go through to help their relationship feel free to comment. So far I have a few milestones, but some fluff and angst little fillers are needed as well. Or if you just have ideas you know? Feel free!


	18. Three Words, Eight Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After the hurtful words were said, Kylo tries to make it right and hears something he'd never thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's like gossip girl but not.
> 
>  
> 
> Kylo's POV

I was caught in a daze, didn’t even realize Y/N left until I heard a crashing sound in the halls. Walking past my guest, I opened the door to see the mask in pieces as troopers and officers just stood there in shock. “Clean this up, NOW!” I shouted and immediately people went off scurrying. From behind me, I could hear the Prime Minister saying nasty things about Y/N at the same moment her emotions hit me. She was upset and afraid but most importantly hurt. I hurt her and whatever inkling of trust she was slowly giving me was now being taken back.

“Please, leave now,” I said lowly, but the Prime Minister continued his spiel.

“LEAVE NOW! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOMED WITHIN THE FIRST ORDER!” 

And with that, I stormed out heading to the training room. My anger began to rise the more her emotions seemed to hit me. I shouldn’t have been feeling her emotions so strongly at such a short amount of time. It had only been a month and I’ve barely seen her, yet I could feel her no doubt. It had to be projection, uncontrolled thoughts; I shook my head and entered through the sliding doors.

* * *

After hours of decimating droids, I took a shower before walking to the bridge to see Hux speaking to an officer. He looked over his shoulder, before turning forward. With long strides, I stood by his side. His cold eyes cut to me once more before he smirked.

“What?” I spat.

Hux shook his head as he still wore that smirk thinking about whatever he found amusing. I narrowed my eyes at him before he began speaking.

“I just find it funny that you could find someone who could match your dramatics.”

I took a step closer and growled: “I think you should watch your words, General. She will be your superior.”

“Oh, on the contrary, your highness,” Hux said sarcastically. “I heard that you deemed her unimportant and just a mere...vessel for life? But your expression says it all.”

I furrowed my brows confused at what he meant.

“You didn’t hear, did you? The PM that you were meeting with was just overthrown and killed on his planet. I think you should be thanking her.” Hux smiled. 

I let out a deep breath before turning on my heels. Storming down the halls, I absentmindedly made my way to her quarters. I didn’t realize it until the door slid open and I saw her form curled up into the bed with tissues. My mouth twisted as if I could taste the bitterness of crying herself to sleep. I looked her over once more before exiting. When I reached my quarters, I called for an emergency meeting, before marching towards the conference room. By the time I reached the room, I bumped into one of the officers summoned.

“S-Sir,” He squeaked out. With a nod, I entered first and he quietly slithered into the empty seat. Before me, sat four visibly scared men. 

“I have summoned you because you are having relations with your fellow coworkers.”

I watched as all them turned blue in the face since this was a cause for termination.

“The General isn’t aware, your jobs are safe. This is in regards to…” Well, I really didn’t want to say what happened, as they had no clearance for that. “When someone is upset, whether it’s your fault or not, but they didn’t deserve what you did or did not do, and you have to show them that you will not do what you did or did not do.”

They all looked at each other with confusion.

“S-Sir, you mean when your partner is mad at you and you have to make it up to them?” One of them asked.

With a heavy sigh, I answered: “Yes, ”

* * *

It was slightly useless on asking my subordinates for help because what did they know about being with someone who was going to be an Empress. But, one of their suggestions wasn’t so bad; leaving handwritten notes. It seemed so archaic and childish, but clearly many women held high sentimental value to it. But Y/N was no ordinary woman, but it was worth a shot. A week worth of handwritten notes scattered around her path, yet there was no traction. She had not once contacted me or sought me out. So I had to take into my own hands. Once again I was storming to her quarters. My hand flew up but delivered slow knocks. Then I was met with her face and it felt like forever since I’ve seen it.

“Are you coming to leave more notes?”

My jaw tightened at how unappreciative she was. “No,”

“They were kind of creepy; how’d you even put them in there?”

“I-” I looked down understanding exactly how creepy it was. “Come with me.”

I ordered and began to walk. I stopped to see her staring at me from the doorway. Shooting her a look she began to follow. When we made it to the training room, I motioned for her to take a seat on the bench. I stripped off my cape and top layer before walking into the center of the room.

“FIGHT COMMENCE!” 

With that droids came whirling out from every direction as I dodged and fought each one of them by hand. As more came, I ignited my lightsaber and sliced my way through the last droids. With a heaving chest, I turned to see her stare with wide eyes. Slowly I walked over and kneeled before her.

“I should’ve never said those things to you. And I shouldn’t have allowed anyone else to talk about you like that. And you were right not to trust the Prime Minister, he was overthrown by his government.” 

_ I told you. _

I straightened up at her thought. ‘I told you’ the three words my father said to never let your wife say because once she does, it won’t stop. My heart started to beat faster; I’d never thought I’d ever been in a position and I couldn’t help the twitch from the corner of my lips as I nodded.

“I just want you to know that I care for you and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” I gently picked up her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it before I met her (y/e/c) eyes. “One day, you’ll understand how much you mean to me."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Sorry if it's short. There's obviously going to be more fights between the two but I think it would be great that Kylo can show her from early on how he will fight for her and be in her corner. Also, next chapter wants to introduce the reader to the world of space and learn about the history and the way it works. Expect some confusion and Kylo's ever-growing "patience".


	19. What's That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your galaxy and this galaxy are completely different. As Empress, there's so much you need to know and so much you need to learn. Fortunately and unfortunately for you, Kylo will be right there to help you...in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's short!

So now I was granted the privilege of having breakfast with Kylo. It was weird. Just the other day he wanted to kill me and then he was telling me he would always protect me. Honestly, after seeing what he did to those robots, I’d rather he protect me than fight me. Eating some of the spread before me, I still kept to myself. I really didn’t know the guy and he wasn’t really open to me getting to know him. He just wanted me to remember ‘our places in the galaxy’. Which means boredom. Well, at least boredom for me, he seemed to have much fun. Phasma told me some of the things he did on his daily duties. Although all were not fun, it was better than sitting around and staring into space all day.

“That room,” I started gaining his attention. “That you were fighting in, is it open to the public or is it yours.”

“The training room is opened to the public by appointments only.” 

I nodded at his answer.

“What other places are open to the public here?” I asked.

Looking at me he tilted his head as if trying to figure something out. For someone who could read minds, he was doing a poor job at noticing my boredom.

“It’s just that I’ve been up here for two months and I haven’t done anything but eat and stare into space.” And cause trouble, but that is beside the point.

“It hasn’t been two months.” He chuckled cutting at his food. 

“Um...yes it has, I have been counting; it’s been thirty-seven days, that’s eight weeks and five days, which is two months and some change.”

“Maybe on your planet, but it has only been one month.” 

He said without even looking up from his plate. My face scrunched up because what in the holy hell was he talking about?

“Here, we follow the Coruscant calendar. Five days equal one week, thirty-five days equal seven, and seven weeks is a month.” He corrected me.

My face still held it’s confused expression.

“What is Coruscant?’’ I asked.

“It’s a planet, like many others, that you will learn about. Phasma thought giving you a month would be good instead of just rushing you in.”

I smiled, how nice of her.

“We can start your sessions today. There’s a lot for you to learn, but I’ll make sure Hux won’t overschedule you.” He told me 

“What about when I don’t have sessions?” I asked. “It gets pretty boring just staring into space.”

His brow raised at my question before asking what I meant.

“Well, there’s no books or games or television, just a window. It’s pretty but it can be overwhelming sometimes. And Phasma is the only person that I talk to, but she’s at work, so.” I shrugged.

“You have a holovid in your room.” 

“A what?” At this point, I’m pretty sure he’s just making stuff up to mock me. 

“I’m not and I’ll show you.” He stood up and walked past me into the room. 

Turning around I watched him go; it was quite nice of him to personally show me instead of the soldiers that usually did it. “Thank you,”

He stopped looking at me over his shoulder before nodding and continuing inside.

* * *

I don’t think it was fair that he got to change and I was stuck walking in the hallway with my nightgown, robe, and slippers. But at least he wasn’t wearing that stupid mask, he had a nice face. Even though this whole mess was traumatizing, I quite liked looking at his face. However, I didn’t like that he could read my mind. Like now, I know he heard what I said about his face as he smirked at me before walking taller with a more confident stride, if possible. Entering the room he went in inspecting and I just plopped on the bed.

“There’s nothing here.” 

“It’s in here.” He said going into a cupboard. 

He grunted as he didn’t find what he was looking for. I told him. Crossing my arms I watched him move throughout the various parts of the room.

“See, I told-” 

My mouth fell open as he placed a small mechanical disc on the coffee table which illuminated a 3D movie scene. It was huge, it was colorful, it looked real. I stood up watching the woman talk to the man. It was so surreal, unlike anything seen on Earth. Well...minus the Tupac hologram but it was so cool! Even as I circled it, I could still see every part, as if they were here in this room. The lady turned to grab something in my direction and I jumped back only to hit a soft wall, also known as Kylo Ren. I gasped as his hands went to my waist.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, looking up at him.

He didn’t say anything, but his right hand took mine, outstretching it into the holograph. My heart was pounding against my chest as I stood flush against him, watching our hands illuminated by color.

“My Lord,” Was followed by a knock outside the door which made us slowly apart from each other, drifting to opposite sides of the room.

Kylo walked to the door before stopping and looked at me. There was silence as I stared back.

“If you want more holovids, you can request them on the datapad.” He spoke before leaving without another word. 

I took a deep breath and reverted back to the holograph. Oh, what a month!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: It's short! But, sweet and the last part just came to me, so I redid it. Also, it's going to set up for the next chapter that I'm thinking of some jealous Kylo, how does that sound?


	20. Droids Are Your Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Italics is Readers thoughts  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> KYLO'S POV

This meeting, like all others, was extremely boring. Hux droned on and on about makers no what. Leaning my cheek against my gloved fist, I slowly shifted in my seat. Meetings were always long, but this one seemed longer. Maybe because it was something Hux was very passionate about or because I was going to see Y/N. Shifting once more, I gulped thinking about the moment we shared in her quarters. It didn’t mean anything, no. She just bumped into me, no big deal. She was just a little startled that’s all, finding something new and being completely in awe. The way her eyes lit up as she circled the holo in wonderment. She was small and fit in my arms so perfectly. Blinking, I realized the room was silent and all on eyes were on me. ‘Stars...is he smiling?’ The thought ran through an officer’s mind. Kriff, what was she doing to me. Before I could speak, a trooper walked through the sliding door. Even with a blocked view, I could see her standing in a navy long sleeve velvet gown with hair braided in a crown. 

“Everyone is dismissed.” 

I waved off much to Hux’s dismay. Making my way around the table I strode to the trooper who bowed, then to see Y/N and Hux speaking.

“I hope you have been enjoying your stay, Empress.” Hux bowed. “I apologize for not having seen you sooner.”

“Oh it’s ok, I know your very busy Mr. Huck.” She replied softly.

He visibly twitched at the sound of an incorrect title and name. The smirk was ever so present on my face as I went to speak before he could. 

“Busy bothering me,” I told her. “And she’s your Empress she can call you whatever she pleases.” 

“Oh no, did I call you the wrong thing?” Her eyes widened before quickly apologizing.

“No need, Empress. It’s my fault for it being so long without reintroduction. I’m General Hux.”

“General Hux,” 

She nodded at each word and Hux nodded in approval. 

“I’m Y/N, you don’t have to keep calling me Empress.”

“On the contrary,” I interrupted. “Titles are needed as reminders, isn’t that right General?”

Hux’s blue eyes cut to mine, narrowing before speaking through gritted teeth: “Yes, your highness,”

“Now, if you’re ready, I think the General has something for you.”

She looked at the both of us suspiciously before following down the hall into a room filled with engineers.

“I’ve put together the best team to help you learn the vast history of the galaxy that you soon will be apart of.” 

Hux spoke blowing smoke up his own skrogging ass. He led us down a long list of nobodies. I continued walking, without a sideways glance. But, Y/N gave them a tight lip smile with her beautiful eyes filled with shyness that was now looking at me.

“Emperor? Emperor?” Hux called out.

“Yes?”

“What do you think?”

I looked over the class one droid. It seemed fine.

“A message for the Emperor.” 

A trooper called out and I excused myself, allowing Hux to tell Y/N how the droid worked. Only a few seconds passed before I could feel her panicking; I couldn’t even turn around as her back was pressed, rigid, against mine fist tightened on my cape. When I turned, she turned with me gripping on for dear life. 

_‘Kill it, kill it, kill it!'_  

“It won’t hurt you, Y/N, it’s a knowledge droid.”

The droid, TC-0909, was a large blue droid that just had me by an inch. It stepped forward and her breath hitched. I could feel her shaking figure behind me. I was utterly embarrassed. She is supposed to be my equal and she’s cowering behind me because of a droid.

“Bring in her maidens,” I said through gritted teeth.

Instantly they were rushing in to bow before us. At that moment, I saw all the droids bustling about in hallways. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. She was afraid of droids. Looking down, her small body was practically merged with mine as she pressed herself against me in hiding. 

“You are dismissed,” I shook my head. “Hux I will be back.”

I could feel all eyes on me as I escorted her back to her quarters. She kept up with my quick steps and soon we were entering her quarters.

“You’re afraid of droids,” I said.

Removing herself from me, she nodded. Her eyes were glued to the floor as she made her way to sit on the bed. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, they’re here to help,” I told her. “And you need to learn to control your fears, you’re going to be an Empress, droids are everywhere in the universe.”

A sob racked through her body as her head fell into her hands. I froze, unsure if I was the cause. Slowly, I walked over hand hovering above her.

“I know!” She shot up wiping her tears. “I have to do better because of our places in the galaxy, I know.” 

A small feeling of guilt twinged within me. The way I was treating her was the way Luke treated me. He was my master first, then my uncle. Y/N was going to be my wife, not someone who would follow blindly. Sighing, I sat on the bed beside her.

“Why are you afraid?”

“It’s just...we didn’t have all of that on Earth.” She sniffled. “B-But there were a lot of movies about robots and the destruction, a-and,”

It made sense and I felt terrible. Tears still from her face as she tried to control her breathing.

“What if…” I started. “I find you a human tutor. Would you like that?

She nodded.

“And no more droids?” She asked.

“Y/N, I can’t but I can make sure you don’t see them for a while, is that alright?”

“Yes,” Y/N whispered.

Looking her over, I watched her arms hesitate to move forward before softly wrapping them around my neck. 

“Thank you, Kylo.” 

Her words falling into the crook of my neck. My hands made their way to her back. The hug was soft, it was warm, and it was something that I didn’t realize I missed so much.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Jealous Kylo next chapter PROMISE!


	21. The New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promised jealous   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> READERS POV

Today I was going to meet my tutor. Not going to lie, I’m a bit embarrassed by that whole droid thing. But I mean a machine that is at least 6’0 with all the intelligence of the universe, not to mention strength, how the fuck are you not scared? But it didn’t matter, Kylo was being really nice about keeping droids away from me. In fact, he was just being nice in general. He understood that staying in my room was boring, so until they found a tutor for me he would accompany me on short walks, have lunch with him, and we even started to watch those holographic movies together. After he was finished with his duties for the day, we would watch thirty minutes of a movie together. It was a little awkward at first, sitting on opposite sides of the room. But now we just sit on opposite ends of the bed. I wouldn’t consider him a friend. Maybe Phasma, but not Kylo. Probably an acquaintance, his company was comforting since he was trying to make things a little easier. I was meeting him in the throne room with Hux which had me a little tentative. I don’t really think he likes me after calling him the wrong name and just being here in general. But, I’d be glad to go home so if he could find a way to do that then go off.

“Your Highness,” Hux bowed to me as I exit my room.

“General Hux, thank you but Y/N is fine.” I smiled following him to our destination.

“Yes, I know it is, but professionalism must be held for all not just some.” 

The walk was silent and I tried to avoid looking at the others in the hallway. We got to the large double doors that were ominous black that contrasted the pristine silver of the rest of the ship. It slid open holding all of its superiority. Guards line the perimeter, the audience was full of officers, troopers, and other people in uniform I’ve never seen. And at the head, on the daunting, sleek throne was Kylo. I walked along the carpet, with all eyes on me, especially his. It was an emotionless expression but his eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“Your Highness,” Hux bowed to Kylo who never took his off of me as he walked towards me. If there was any other situation on Earth with a guy I was talking to, I’d be a puddle. I just, my pride would not let me see this guy anything more than an acquaintance, or business partner. 

“Hi,” I said softly, and only got a nod in return. 

And that was it. No matter how beautiful his face was, his attitude was a turn-off. He was hot one minute then cold. 

“If I could direct you to officer Tolk.” 

Hux walked us over to a young man who stood at attention. He continued to tell us about him as I just took in the man’s features. He was young like he was around my age. Not tall like Hux or Kylo. He was my height with heels. Pale, but I guess it’s expected in space, with hazel eyes and brown hair combed back. 

He bowed before smiling, “It is an honor to serve and contribute to the future of the First Order.”

I had to admit he was cute, he had a really nice smile.

“If you would like, I can begin our session now.” 

Hux was pleased and Kylo, well he had no emotion, but approved.

* * *

We sat in a personalized classroom and I hated it. I felt dumb. It wasn’t just learning a new language. It was literally learning EVERYTHING all over again.

“I know learning all this could be daunting, so I want to make you as comfortable as possible.” He smiled. “You can call me Jace.”

“Jace,” I smiled. “Y/N,”

A blush hit his cheek as he shook his head. “Oh your highness, if the Emperor or General heard me say your name, I’d be in big trouble.” 

“Well, thank you, Jace.”

“You’re welcome, your highness. I hope you don’t mind me asking but where are you from?”

“This planet called Earth.”

His face scrunched up, confused.

Shaking my head, I replied: “It’s not known, it’s far, it’s…”

“It’s ok,” 

Jace laid his hand on mine and I shot my eyes to him. He was too scared to say my real name, but he could touch me? Brave.

“I-I’m sorry,” He pulled back. “You just seem so nice and must be going mad here.”

A chuckle left my lips because he was very right.

“Yeah, I have no real purpose here except being his wife from some ‘primitive’ planet. I only talk to Phasma, Kylo, and Hux. No life, no family, no friends, just plenty and plenty of space.” I dramatically turned to look out the window. God, space was making me very dramatic.

“I get it, I was like that in the beginning. You get used to it though...but I can be your friend.” Jace said. “Until you find some.”

I smiled. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

* * *

Kylo had been gone for two weeks. I kind of missed his face and I missed our little movie time, especially since the movie was so good! But Jace had definitely filled the void of being lonely. He was really nice and made me feel a little bit better. But, it made me miss my friends and sadly, even my ex. If this was Earth and he was my tutor for classes, I’d totally be crushing hard. But, I couldn’t think like that, especially since I was waiting for Kylo to return from his mission in the hangar. My heart was hammering against my ribs as his ship landed and the ramp descended, as he started to stomp his way down. What I wasn’t expecting was the surge of excitement to hit me when I saw him. There was no denying he had this air about him, definitely different from Jace. Everyone bowed as he made his way down the line and just stopped in front of me. I didn’t say anything I didn’t know what to say.

“Dismissed,” 

Kylo waved off, placing his hand on the small of my back to lead me back to my room. I was a little nervous that it was just us and the booming sounds of his boots. Once we entered the room, he fumbled with something before handing me a colorful package.

“I got these back...for you.” He said slowly.

Accepting, I realized that he had missed this as well.

“Thank you,” I bit back my smile and ran to set it up. “I learned how to set it up when you were gone.”

I turned back to see the corner of his lip twitch before sighing and sitting on the end of the bed. I took my spot in the upper corner and placed the open bag of candy between us. About ten minutes into the movie, I notice him dozing off. I placed my hand on his shoulder and jumped shooting me a death glare.

“I-I’m sorry if you’re tired you can g-”

“No, I’m fine!” He shouted.

Nodding to myself, I decided to keep watching the film. And within five minutes I slowly watched sleep succumb him to the point where he had laid back on the bed and soft snores emitted from his lips. I was quite upset that he had fallen asleep, but he was on a mission and it probably was exhausting. With a sigh, I turned off the movie and draped a blanket over him. I stood there for a few seconds taking in his sculpted yet soft features. He really was beautiful, a real work of art. Awkwardly, I laid on the opposite side of the bed facing away from him and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I awoke, he was gone. Expected. I didn’t have breakfast with him or anybody for that matter. So I just studied before my session with Jace.

“Good morning, how was your night?” He asked.

“It was good,” I quickly brushed off.

I had talked about how excited I was for Kylo to return to finish this movie. It was so good and he was really good at explaining things. So now I had to wait even longer before I finished the movie. It onnly made self for him to politely ask about it.

“I know right!” 

Jace exclaimed before he proceeded to tell me about the movie’s plot twist ending. I just stared at him with wide eyes. Damn was that a good twist.

“We didn’t get the chance to finish the movie.” I told him and he deflated.

“Your Highness, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please forgive me!” He begged.

“It’s ok, Jace you didn’t know,” I reassured him. “That ending was pretty good, so I don’t mind seeing it.”

“I can show it to you right now if you’d like?” Jace said. “You’ve been a really good student and I think you deserve a break.”

I pondered over his offer. I would love to stop learning, but how would Kylo feel if I watched it without him? He said it himself he had seen it before. Skipping one lesson wouldn’t be that bad. Jace went from showing me the ending to another movie that was almost as good, to just foregoing staying in that dreary makeshift classroom. He told me about his friends, who, as well as he were all my age. I wish I could meet them, maybe I could persuade him, you know? Say I am Queen, you do as I say. He was telling me a joke as we slowly rounded the corner to bump into none other than Kylo. Jace stood at attention, while I froze. 

“A break from your lesson?” Kylo asked.

“Yes, your highness; She’s worked incredibly hard these past weeks I thought she deserved a break,” Jace said. 

He eyed Jace before staring deeply in my eyes.

“Your presence is requested today,” Kylo said.

“W-What did I do?”

“Nothing, but sitting in a meeting will be better to learn than just reading files.” His sharp tongue was directed at Jace.

“I couldn’t agree more, your highness,” Jace exclaimed. “I’d escort her and answer any questions she may have.”

If time were slowed I could’ve sworn I sore Kylo flinch as he just stared us down. 

“Well...I guess we should go now.” I said hopefully easing his nerves.

Kylo turned on his heels, cape billowing about as we followed. He motioned for us to sit in the back which was not good because it was boring as hell. I tried not to fall asleep but it was hard and Jace saw, so he started to tell me jokes. I didn’t know which was worse, his corny jokes or the fact that they were so bad they were funny. We tried our best to keep our laughter to ourselves, but sometimes our snickers would reach the ears of others. Jace playfully shushed me and I pinched him in return. Just then I felt eyes on me and as soon as I turned Kylo had his death glare on me. I shrunk in my seat. This was it, I was going to die. He stared at me the whole meeting; Jace was so oblivious as he still tried to joke with me. Once it was over, I saw Kylo begin stalking towards me.

“I-I’m not feeling too well.” I turned to Jace.

His face scrunched up with worry. “Your Highness, are you alright? Do you want to go to the medbay?”

I shook my head, just thinking about all the droids. “N-No, I want to go back to my room.”

“I will take her.”

Dammit, I just wanted to escape Kylo. I could feel his presence loom over me before his hand was pressing against my back to push me along. I wasn’t even able to say goodbye to Jace! And walking to my room, I could feel myself actually getting sick. I didn’t want him yelling at me again. I’m trying my best for something I have no say. When we entered, Kylo just looked down at me.

“You finished the movie.”

I was shocked, I just knew he was going to berate me on my behavior.

“I didn’t want to, it’s just Jace told me the ending by accident, so I,” I shrugged. “You said you saw it before, so I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

Kylo let out a sigh before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

* * *

That night, I had the worse sleep. Was I honestly thinking about how I hurt his feelings? I sure was. It even rolled over into my session.

“Are you still not feeling well?’ Jace softly asked.

“No, I just didn’t get much sleep.”

“You know what will make you feel a little more alive?” He started before telling me one of those ridiculous jokes and I couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from within. Long forgotten was the lesson and thinking about Kylo. That was until he popped up right at the door. I froze and watched him silently stalk until he hovered over Jace. It was almost like a shiver went up his spine before Jace turned around and became pale as a ghost. Kylo reached out his hand which made him flinch, although he was grabbing the datapad behind him.

“When was the invasion of Naboo?”

“W-what?” I stuttered. Was he talking to me?

“Yes, when was the invasion of Naboo?” Kylo repeated.

“I don- a long time ago?” I answered. 

“Where was the Galactic Senate located?” 

“At the capital?”

“Who was the first Galactic Emperor?”

“You,” I was 99% sure that was right.

“Wait outside.” He ordered. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I collected my things and did as he said. Not even seconds went by before he began to yell at Jace. Tears started to well in my eyes. 

“Ma’am, the Emperor has requested us to take you back.” Two troopers appeared beside me and motioned for me to follow. 

I didn’t want to, I didn’t want him to hurt Jace but what could I do? He’d hurt me too! God, I’m a horrible person for leaving someone else to bear the brute. These thoughts consumed me as I returned to my prison which was my bedroom. It must’ve been fifteen minutes before Kylo appeared with a tightened fist.

“You will no longer see Officer Tolk, he has been demoted.”

“A demotion? Don’t you think that is a little too much just because I watched a movie without you?” I scoffed.

“Stop being an insolent child Y/N, I’m not mad because you finished some dumb movie that I didn’t even want to watch in the first place with you.” Kylo spat.

He was lying, I know he was lying. But it still hurt.

“Well, I can’t stop being a child when you keep treating me like one, always sending me to my room. You won’t let me talk to anyone or do anything! I hate it here!” I shouted, folding my arms “And you don’t even care. At least Jace genuinely liked me and wanted to be my friend.”

This seemed to set him off, as the trinkets on my vanity went flying to the other side of the room causing me to jump in terror.

“I CARE! I CARE!” Kylo yelled. “I GO OUT OF MY WAY TO MAKE SURE YOU FEEL SAFE, THAT YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE, THAT YOU DON’T GET TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!”

Kylo towered over me and caused me to fall on the bed.

“I CHOSE YOU, I PICKED YOU, I KNOW YOUR WORTH, WHAT YOU’RE CAPABLE OF. YET YOU’D CHOOSE THE LIKES OF A PETTY OFFICER.” 

“Are you jealous?” The words left my lips before I could even process them. 

He straightened up and looked at me as if I had killed his pet.

“You will be getting a new tutor and one that I chose.” He emphasized before leaving the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: and it was downright terrible, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super old, it's super errored, I used it as a diary, and it only got better because of the two year break.


End file.
